villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pilaf Gang
The Pilaf Gang is a group of villains in the Dragon Ball manga and anime series. This group is run by Emperor Pilaf, who tries to obtain the Dragon Balls so he can rule Earth. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf is a short imp who desires to take over the world using the Dragon Balls, having many dreams of ruling the world. His two most significant henchmen are Shu and Mai. It is implied a couple of times early in the Dragon Ball series that he has other minions as well, but they are unseen. Pilaf seems to command considerable disposable resources; in the episode "The Flying Fortress – Vanished!", Colonel Silver characterizes the Pilaf Gang as being "probably some reckless millionaires looking for kicks." The original base for his forces was his castle in the Mushroom Forest. When Goku turned into a Great Ape and destroyed it, he got a new base which was a flying fortress, which was later shot down by Colonel Silver's troops. One significant thing they later acquire is the Pilaf Machines, which are giant battle robots they use to fight Goku making them a bit closer to Goku's strength in battle, but ultimately suceeds only in making Goku's life mildly uncomfortable. The legendary King Piccolo was released from his prison by Pilaf, which ultimately backfired when he took over and made his own forces. The Pilaf forces return to interrupt Goku and Chi-Chi a couple times on their quest for the Bansho Fan. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, it is implied that Pilaf's Castle was rebuilt sometime after the Piccolo Jr. Saga. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Before the events of the Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, the Pilaf Gang gathered all the Dragon Balls themselves and wished for youth. They have also apparently become very poor between the events of Dragon Ball and Battle of Gods, as Pilaf says "Our next goal is wealth!" and "I'm sick of living in poverty!" In the film, they turned into children and they sneak into Capsule Corporation, where Bulma's birthday party is held, in order to steal the Dragon Balls. Among the prizes they each find something to interest them: a plane and castle for Pilaf, ten years worth of hams for Shu, a diamond for Mai, and finally all discover the Dragon Balls. However, they are interrupted by Trunks, and then Goten, whom terrifies them because they believe him to be Goku. Bulma does not recognize them and invites them to the party as a result. They are also there when the Z Fighters face the God of Destruction Beerus. Six months later, the Pilaf Gang are scouring for the Dragon Balls again and they encounter Tagoma and Sorbet. They are forced to give them the Dragon Balls so they could revive Frieza. Though Frieza is ultimately revived, fortunately the second wish that Sorbet intended to use to resurrect King Cold, was stolen by Shu who wished for 1,000,000 Zeni making the Pilaf Gang rich in the process which infuriates Sorbet. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Pilaf and the rest are shown still together in Dragon Ball GT as old people and accidentally use the Black Star Dragon Balls to turn Goku into the size of a kid again. Pilaf, Shu and Mai were later seen near their castle's ruins during the episode "Piccolo's Decision" when Goku took them to New Planet Plant before the Earth's explosion. Appearances in DB Video Games The Pilaf Gang appears in several videogames, including Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, Dragon Ball: Origins, and Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen. Gallery The Pilaf Plane.jpg|The Pilaf Plane. Young Pilaf Gang.jpg|The Pilaf Gang The Pilaf Machines.JPG|The Pilaf Machine. PilafGangkicked.png|The Pilaf Gang betrayed by King Piccolo. Members EmperorPilaf09.png|Emperor Pilaf. Mai-0.png|Mai. ShuDragonBall1234.png|Shu. Trivia *The Pilaf Gang are a reference to a classic anime cliche of recurring comedic villain trios that originally spawned from the Time Bokan series. *A special chapter for the Dragon Ball Super manga drawn by Toyotarō shows how and when Future Pilaf asked Shenron to make them younger. The request was made in Age 767, moments before Piccolo dies by the hands of the androids, consequently causing God to die too and making the dragon balls turn into stones. It can be assumed that the same wish was made in the "normal" timeline, at the same age and same time, with the only differences being that Shenron did not disappear since Piccolo did not die and that Bulma, Baby Trunks and Gohan did not appear after the wish was made, as they were not searching the Dragon Balls. Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Organizations Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief Category:Scapegoat Category:Thief Category:Redeemed Category:Greedy Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Cowards